Wicked Ways
by Mablestory
Summary: I'm a normal nursery kitten, right? I know what you're expecting. Wrong. But no. That's right. I'm a normal nursery kitten. My name is Littlekit. I'm smaller than my brothers, and my mother thinks it's a bad sign. In order to prove myself, I did something bad. Very bad. And now everyone thinks I'm evil. I'm Littlekit, and this is the story of my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had to like, edit this and change it up a lot, because I reread it and I thought it definitely needed some work. So here's the updated version of it. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the new chapter!**

I wailed as my mother carried me to the nursery. "Mama! I'm just as old as Brightkit and Elderkit! Why can't I play with them?"

Honeyflower set me down gently in my nest. "You're too small. You'll get crushed, dear."

I growled. "No I won't!" My fur began to bristle and my tail bushed to twice its size. "See? I'm big!"

Honeyflower sighed, gazing at me pitifully. "No, you're not, Littlekit. I named you that for a reason."

"So!? I'll show you! I can win a fight against Elderkit like it's nobody's business!"

I rushed out the nursery and mock-roared, pouncing on Elderkit. I scratched at his back and bit his tail. Elderkit screeched in pain. I bit his throat, and shoved him away from where he was. Brightkit leaped on me then, but I kicked his stomach with my hind claws and he jumped back. I ran back over to Elderkit and pinned him down. I bit his throat, and our father, Heronwing, burst out the warrior's den and bowled me off of my brother. "How could you do this!?" he yelled. "You've nearly scratched him hairless!"

Coldleaf, the medicine cat, came rushing over, and a few other cats gathered, including Smokepaw, Leappaw, Larkstar, and Fallentail the deputy. Brightkit came over to his brother, licking his fur gently. "You killed him!" he cried. "You killed your own brother!"

I flattened my ears, backing up. It couldn't be true. It couldn't- "He's not dead," Coldleaf soothed. "Just passed out. I'll see to him while the wounds don't hurt." She padded away, carrying Elderkit, and I knew all eyes were on me now.

"I just wanted to prove I could win a fight. I didn't _mean_ to have my claws unsheathed," I reasoned (or, at least, tried to).

Brightkit glared daggers at me, and I wanted to shoot that glare right back, but I kept myself looking shy. I then sighed, and slunk back into the nursery.

* * *

Later that day, I found myself walking by the medicine den to see if Elderkit was okay. I stopped when I heard voices, though.

"She's dangerous." I pricked my ears. Coldleaf?

"Indeed. She seems to put on an innocent face." I frowned That was Larkstar. Was he accusing someone of something?

"You think she's evil?" Fallentail was there, too? How many cats were there? I wondered.

The medicine cat and leader said together; "Yes!"

The third didn't seem to think so. "But Littlekit was always so nice."

I widened my eyes and peered through the ivy to look at them. They were accusing _me_ of being evil?!

Larkstar rolled his eyes. "This is why _I'm_ leader, and not you."

Fallentail gave him a playful cuff over his ears. Larkstar smiled and bowled him over. Coldleaf growled as they play-fought. "This is no laughing matter! Stop acting like kits!" She sat down in her nest.

Larkstar muttered something, but I was too far away to hear what he said. They were silent for a while.

I begun preparing myself to walk in, but then a paw slammed onto my tail, stopping any forward movement. "Ow!" I turned. Brightkit. "Are you spying on the medicine cat?" he accused immediately.

"What!? No!"

Coldleaf came rushing out. "You were spying on me!?"

I growled. "No! I just came to see If Elderkit was okay."

"Elderkit doesn't want to see you," Coldleaf said quickly. She glared at me for a moment, but then turned and stalked into the den.

"You _were_ spying on her, and I'll prove it!" Brightkit hissed behind me.

I growled, turning and jumping at him. "Not if _I_ can help it!" I unsheathed my claws and scratched his limbs. I bit his ear, then his scruff. I also managed to scratch and bite his back a few times. Brightkit didn't fight back. Eventually, he wailed, "Help, help! I'm hurt!"

I gasped, realizing what he was trying to do, and I ran into the nursery. I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes, but I listened to the voices. "What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"What in the name of StarClan-?!"

I soon realized that the voices were beginning to get fuzzier, an my breathing slowed as I relaxed in my nest. I tried to stay awake, but with all the fighting and the events of the day, I was exhausted. I wrapped my tail around my nose, and soon enough, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So it occurred to me that I haven't named all the cats in the Clan yet. So I decided to just quickly put the names of everyone and their descriptions.**

 **Larkstar -** black tom with green eyes

 **Fallentail -** dark ginger tom with green eyes and white underparts (underbelly, muzzle, chest, paws, undertail, ect.)(deputy)

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

 **Coldleaf -** pure white she-cat with green eyes, and a blue feather and a leaf in the fur by her ear

 **(Warriors)**

 **Heronwing** \- black, white, and silver patched tom with yellow eyes (Honeyflower's mate and Littlekit's father)

 **Ferretleg -** ginger and brown tom with green eyes (Honeyflower's brother)

 **Apprentice, Jumppaw**

 **Dawnstream -** silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Honeyflower's sister)

 **Juniperleg -** dark purple-gray tom with black markings and dark blue eyes

 **Willowtail -** gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Adderflight -** dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Snaketail -** gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes and a long, thin tail

 **Torrentpath -** silver she-cat with dark gray markings, ocean-blue eyes and a white chin, chest, forepaws, and tail-tip

 **Apprentice, Birdpaw**

 **Leapheart -** ginger tom with white paws and a white tail-tip, green eyes

 **Scarpelt -** scarred gray tom with blue eyes

 **Duskeye -** dusky brown tabby tom with a huge scar on his face, one eye missing and one green eye

 **Birchglow -** tan tabby tom with green eyes

 **Leafpaw -** tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Jumppaw -** black and white tuxedo tom with yellow eyes

 **Birdpaw** \- blue-gray and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Milkbelly -** white queen with amber eyes and cream colored markings; expecting Leapheart's kits

 **Honeyflower -** golden tabby queen she-cat with blue eyes, mother to **Brightkit** (ginger and white tom with blue eyes), **Elderkit** (silver tom with darker flecks and blue eyes), and **Littlekit** (black and white tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes) **  
**

 **Ravenwhisper's Wish- Littlekit is a she-cat. You can tell if you pay close attention when she's listening to them talk in the medicine den, when Fallentail says, "You think she's evil?" Thanks for asking! ^-^**

 **lenarose10- Elderkit is named after an elderberry bush, if you didn't know what those are.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

 **Two moons later...**

I woke up in my nest in the nursery. Elderkit had gotten better, though he still had some scars. Brightkit however, had a chunk of his ear torn out and his limbs were all scratched deeply. They'd both been avoiding me since that day when we were four moons.

But now we were six moons, and today was our apprentice ceremony. Honeyflower washed my brothers, earning groans and protests, but I stayed still and obedient while she got me cleaned up for my apprentice ceremony. "It's always the she-kits that are patient," she purred to me. I nodded.

"Do you know who's going to mentor me?"

My mother shook her head. "No, I don't. I wish I could choose myself to mentor you. I have a feeling anyone else might go too hard on you."

"Or get scared of me for no reason," I said grumpily, implying the everyone-thinks-I'm-evil theory I had going on.

Honeyflower sighed. "Nobody thinks you're evil," she replied softly, making me realize she already knew.

"But I almost killed my brothers."

"You weren't nearly close."

"I was close enough to the throat to deliver a killing bite."

"Stop thinking like that! I will not tolerate it any longer, Littlekit! You have been putting yourself down for two moons. It needs to stop." With that, she marched out of the nursery, her tail high.

I sighed. She was right. It was only self-defense. But I still couldn't help feeling guilty.

I padded out of the nursery after her, still wondering who my mentor would be.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" I sat next to Honeyflower and cuddled in her chest fur. Brightkit sat in front of the Highrock in the middle, and Elderkit sat next to Coldleaf with her tail around his flank. I blinked at them curiously, but looked back up as Larkstar began.

"Two kits have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to be apprenticed. Brightkit, Littlekit, step up."

Brightkit puffed out his ginger-splashed chest proudly, while I trotted slowly up next to him. "What about Elderkit?"

Larkstar looked at me. "I'll get to that. Brightkit," he turned to the tom, "from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw."

Brightpaw's eyes sparkled. "Your mentor will be Birchglow."

Birchglow padded up to meet his new apprentice, and they touched noses. Birchglow then led Brightpaw to where he was sitting before, and rested his striped tail on the apprentice's shoulders. "Littlekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw. Your mentor will be Willowtail."

I nodded and padded up to Willowtail, and we touched noses. _Thank StarClan it wasn't Honeyflower._

"And now about Elderkit. He will be going to the moonstone tonight with Coldleaf to become a medicine cat apprentice." Larkstar hopped off the Highrock. He trotted over to the gray tom and rested his muzzle on his head. "May StarClan light your path, both of you."

I sighed. I always imagined me, Brightpaw and Elderkit as warriors together. Now Elderkit was taking the path of a medicine cat. _I guess he thinks he's old enough to make his own decisions now._

As Larkstar dismissed the meeting, I groaned as Honeyflower rushed over to me. "Why couldn't I mentor you? I'm the obvious choice. Anyone else is going to be too hard on-" She stopped abruptly as Willowtail slapped her tail in Honeyflower's mouth.

"But you'd be too soft on her."

Honeyflower growled, pawing Willowtail's tail out of her mouth. "I would not! She's too small to be trained by a big warrior like you!"

Willowtail smirked. "You're way too overprotective of her. Why don't you go check on Elderkit before he goes on his big journey?"

Honeyflower opened her mouth to retort something back, but closed it, swished her tail, and padded off.

I sighed. "Thanks, Willowtail. You saved my flank."

"From what?" she scoffed. "Your mother?" She chuckled lightly and led me out of the ravine.

"So, we start training now?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" I bounced a little, but began to walk in an elegant stride as she showed me through the forest up until we reached the Twolegplace.

"Wow!" It was so big! The fence almost reached as tall as one of the pine trees.

I suddenly heard a hiss, and a fat kittypet leaped onto the fence from the other side, balancing on it almost perfectly. "Hi!" I said.

"Get out of my territory!"

" _Your_ territory?!" Willowtail snapped at him.

"Yes. It's mine. This territory belongs to Timon." The tan tom leaped off of the fence and snarled at us. I pinned my ears to my head and curled my lip, snarling right back at him.

"No, it belongs to ThunderClan!" I hissed.

Timon growled with resentment. "It belongs to _me_!" He bunched his muscles and leaped at me. I gave a battle cry and clawed his belly as he landed on me, gripping my shoulders and biting at my neck. Willowtail grabbed the kittypet by the scruff and threw him off.

Timon hissed. He then leapt at her and buried his teeth in her scruff and hauled her against a tree, and I hear a s _mack_ as she hit the tree. I winced and the tom turned to me. "Well? Do you want to be next?!"

I widened my eyes and fled, leaving Willowtail there, laying against the tree with blood pooling out of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**ApolloKitty - Thanks! CALM DOWN C:**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

The wind ruffled my fur as I pelted through the territory and back to the ravine. "Help! I need backup!"

The Clan turned their heads and stared at me.

Fallentail and Larkstar rushed over. "Where's Willowtail?" the orange tom asked, eyes wide with worry.

"Why'd you come back alone?" Larkstar questioned, tail lashing.

"We were attacked! Willowtail... Well..."

"What?!"

"She's badly hurt. You need to help her. And I need someone to help me fight off the kittypet."

Fallentail scoffed. "A kittypet can't hurt anything."

"He hurt Willowtail!" I protested.

"Yeah right. And I suppose this kittypet called our territory his own?"

"Exactly!"

Fallentail groaned and rolled his eyes, but called out. "Heronwing! Adderflight! Juniperleg! Follow Littlepaw to where a kittypet attacked her."

Heronwing didn't glance at me. Adderflight snorted and rolled his eyes, annoyed. Juniperleg twitched his whiskers in amusement. "A kittypet attacked her, huh? What a coward. Can't even stand up to a fat, lazy kittypet."

I growled and pinned my ears to my head, but led them along the trail to where Timon had been. His scent was faint, but gone. Willowtail was still there.

I widened my eyes in shock and fear. Blood was pooling out of her mouth, and her back looked odd, as if a bone or two had shifted out of place. "I-Is... Is she..."

"No! She can't be." Fallentail padded over to her wearily, jaws wide. I lashed my tail.

"Do you believe me now?!"

Fallentail's gaze shot over his shoulder as he turned his muzzle to the side to look at me. "No, I don't. A kittypet couldn't do such damage. Not without training."

The other cats on the patrol nodded slightly, thoughtfully; I caught Heronwing's eyes flash with rage when he looked at me.

"You, on the other hand..." Fallentail turned to face me straight. My ears pinned as I realized where he was going with this.

"W-What?! Are you accusing me of hurting my own mentor?!" My eyes were wide with shock.

"No. I'm accusing you of _murdering_ her."

His claws slid out. Heronwing, Adderflight and Juniperleg came forward slowly from different sides. My mind raced, but not as fast as my eyes shot around the clearing. They had surrounded me! I crouched, closing my eyes.

 _StarClan, help me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Apollokitty- So so sorry for not updating for a month, but here ya go for now! C:**

 **Heatherstar of Windclan & Silver Stars in the Night Sky- Thank you both so much! That means a lot.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 _"STOP!"_

The yowl was so loud my ears rang after it was over. Opening my eyes, I saw the black legs of none other than Larkstar.

"First of all," he began, "this is Littlepaw's first time out. She has no practice fighting, especially not enough to kill some cat! Secondly, do you really believe a new apprentice would kill her own mentor? And lastly, I sent you out here to bring Willowtail's body back to camp, not to kill one of the most promising warriors in the Clan. For this, all of you will be reverted back to apprentice duties for a moon. You understand?"

The warriors and deputy nodded, both guilt and resentment showing in their eyes.

On the way back to camp, my mind was racing. Larkstar thought I was a promising warrior! That thought brought excitement, but also fear. _What if I can't be the warrior he wants me to be? What if I let him down? Surely he wouldn't exile me for being a bad warrior, would he?_

I shivered, a crawly feeling making its way up my spine. _I don't want to be exiled!_

Stumbling over the rocks on my way to the ravine, I felt blind. I had been so lost in thought that I fell halfway down the ravine! My ears pinned in shame as I wondered if Larkstar was watching me now, rethinking what he said about me being a promising warrior.

When Ferretleg and Heronwing dropped the gray she-cat's body on the ground, gasps went around and the Clan gathered. Elderpaw and Brightpaw sat as far away from me as they could. Mother was next to Heronwing, who was next to my brothers.

After the vigil was over, Brightpaw stomped up to me. "How did she _really_ die?" he growled.

"Larkstar speaks the truth," I replied coolly. "A kittypet killed her."

"That's a lie," my brother snarled. "I know you killed her. Just like you almost killed me!"

I forced my fur to lie flat. "I didn't almost kill you. I never reached for your throat."

"Oh, really? I saw you lunge at me. I only got away in the nick of time."

"Oh, how I wish I really _had_ gone for the throat," I muttered.

I guess I had said it a bit too loudly, because the next thing I knew, claws and teeth were sinking into me. Shock causing a wail to well in my throat, I screeched and whipped around, tail lashing. Instinctively I fell limp, acting defeated. "Please stop," I whispered, voice wavering as if I was actually hurt. Brightpaw seemed to have been fooled, because he gave a triumphant yowl and lifted off of me, diving for the killing bite.

At the last moment I struck back, ripping into his throat with seething claws. Brightpaw gave a yowl consisting of surprise and agony. I released his throat, careful not to snap his neck no matter how hard I wanted to, and he dropped to the ground, panting.

A startled mew surprised me, and I turned to see Elderpaw staring at me, eyes wide.

"It... It's not what it looks like..." I began, bloody muzzle and teeth not helping whatsoever.

"Oh, no. It's exactly what it looks like," the orange-and-white tom rasped, causing me to turn my head. "My own sister tried to kill me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Mallowsong - Revealed in this very chapter.**

Elderpaw shook his head, trying hard not to believe.

"No!" I urged. "Please, don't believe him! He attacked me first!"

"No, she attacked _me_ first!" Brightpaw growled.

Tears came to my eyes. If Larkstar ever thought anything good of me, he'd surely decline now. There's no way he could trust me, not after what Brightpaw said.

Elderpaw rushed to me. "No, no, it's okay. I trust you. It's just..."

"What?"

"I trust Brightpaw, too. I just don't know who to believe right now."

My ears pinned. "Believe _me!_ Would I lie about _killing_ a cat?"

Elderpaw turned to his brother. "Brightpaw?"

Brightpaw was at a loss for words. "Eh, uh... Er... Wh... Ah..."

Elderpaw glared at him. "I can't believe you! How dare you lie to your own family? I'm telling mom and dad!"

"No, wait!" Brightpaw stared after him. He leaped to his paws and raced after him, glancing back only once to glare at me. "You'll pay for this. You always get everything you want and I get nothing! You deserve to die, you piece of crowfood."

After a long while of thinking about Brightpaw's words, I finally decided what I needed to do. Padding up the ravine, I thought, _He's right. I do deserve to die. Everyone think I'm evil when I'm not. Even though Elderpaw finally heard the truth, he doesn't trust me. Fallentail doesn't trust me. Heronwing thinks I'm utterly useless. Even Honeyflower thinks lower of me than my siblings._

And, as I stared at my reflection in the water by Sunningrocks, I already felt washed away. _Nobody will miss me. Especially not Brightpaw. He's right, anyway. I should pay for all I've done to him. I guess this is my payment._

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped.

"StarClan, help me!"

* * *

 **I regret nothing. Sorry for the short chapter, though. I promise the next one is going to be longer.**


End file.
